White
by Rinako.P
Summary: A story of white roses and musings. A Mary-Seto fanfic with just a dash of fluff and friendship. Oneshot. Kagerou Project.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters, or Kagerou Days. If I did, I would be a genius. I also don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Enjoy!**

"Hmm?"

The raven-haired boy couldn't deny the butterflies in his system, or the slight fluttering in his chest every once in a while. His little guest was staring at him, eyes blinking every now and then, her pale face tinted with light pink. He knew it was the very reason why his heart wouldn't stop pounding hard inside him, but he never thought further. He didn't exactly hate the odd sensation, but it was a little frightening whenever he thought of it. He may have felt this way before, with previous girls he had met. Somehow, the boy isn't exactly oblivious of the certain feeling that's now occurring, but he never confirmed anything, even to himself.

Seto knew that the girl loved being in the flower shop. Her eyes always lit up at the sight of the colorful petals and the nature feel of the place. It actually made the young florist happier too. He's glad to share his love for nature with someone else and have a little company. Mary had lived in the forest before, so it's only natural she misses the feel of her home.

Finally, the boy shifted his focus from the flowers in his table, to the pale-haired girl still staring at him. He offered her a smile, growing even wider as the girl flushed a deeper red. Mary was always so adorable. The girl was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen aside from Hanao. But actually, even that hamster bit him once.

Mary was pure and innocent, excluding her little obsession over yaoi . But she always seemed so happy reading Kuroshitsuji that no one can tell her to stop. Luckily, that wasn't a yaoi manga. He just hopes that the girl wouldn't pair him up with any other males in her mental visions. Just the thought of that is enough to give him the creeps.

"T-hat's… ama-zing," the girl stuttered out, smiling shyly and glancing up at the bouquet the raven was working on. Seto beamed at the compliment, scratching his head childishly in response. It was pretty silly to be good and be complimented on things girls would normally be better at, but he didn't mind.

He nodded over at Mary's paper flowers, noticing how many she made in a few hours. "Those are pretty too, Mary-chan!"

A smile graced into the girl's mouth, blushing another shade of pink. She stared at her work; her heart fluttering at the boy's little praise. That was enough to make her feel happy. She started folding papers once again, determined to make more. On the other hand, Seto returned to his work as well, eyeing the flowers like a puzzle. A pattern could easily come to him when he stared at them. He could imagine positions and colors together, and create his masterpiece. He felt creative that way.

Of course, his eye abilities would have been useful on customized orders. It could be helpful in identifying what the customer actually wants and make the job a lot easier. But he never used it. It was like getting details without interacting. It felt like he was trespassing, invading, and stealing people's ideas. He hated that.

As his thoughts wander, his fingers carefully lingered on a white rose. It was unfortunately alone in color and the lone rose didn't seem to go with anything as of the moment. If he tried to place it in the middle of colored flowers, it seemed too out of place. He would like to put it somewhere, though. He couldn't help but feel that it would be a waste. The flower was a beautiful, flawless snow white.

_White_. Seto's eyes just found another white in the room. Mary was still folding papers into flowers, smiling as she did. Her silky cream hair danced with the certain breeze coming from the opened window, and her small hand shoved the strands straying in her face, behind her ear. Her face was almost as pale as her hair. Her eyes were beautiful despite the odd, vibrant color.

The thought played around the raven's mind. He remembered when he first saw her, hiding away and almost in tears. He remembers when he first heard her voice, trembling and stuttering as she talked. Her smooth face had never been touched by the filth of the city, barely even, by the sun.

Her small frame is no different from his at that age. But now, he was too tall for her, no matter how her height seemed to compliment his and appears to be 'just right' when they were together. His hands were bigger now since the first time he's touched hers. Mary hasn't changed at all, but he has. He's been growing, and changing, but she never will. Or at least it seemed that way. That youthful, frail body would remain the same, even when he dies. And when he dies, Mary might live alone again. Who would protect her?

Seto stared at the girl as she made a face, unsatisfied with her work. She unfolded the paper in her hands and redid the flower.

_Flowers_. Seto looked back at the table, where his hand still grasped at the white rose. He could feel a smile crawl up his face as the perfect image came up to his mind. He held the rose, moving away from the counter, and standing close to where the girl is.

"Mary-chan!"

The said girl turned her head, facing the boy beside her. Seto leaned closer, placing the rose carefully on the girl's white-cream hair. Mary stared widely at him, but the boy didn't seem to notice. He scanned the beauty in front of him. He was right. That was where the white rose looked best. It looked best with Mary.

He smiled at the wide-eyed girl who was colored in a furious shade of red due to the boy's gesture. She was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Much cuter than that squirrel he found this morning. What was it again? Seto thought of that fluttering in his chest. What did they call that sensation? It was familiar, but he isn't sure. Was it the one they called l-

"Ah!" Mary exclaimed, disrupting the boy's thoughts. He met her eyes questioningly, his earlier musings gone from his head. The girl replied, "T-the white… rose. I- I read something about it. A-a girl from K-kuroshitsuji—s-she had white roses in h-her hair. T-the v-v-volume will be re-released today. P-please help m-me buy it… Ah, b-but you're busy…"

Seto laughed loudly at this, unable to hide his amusement. He smiled at the embarrassed girl, patting her lightly in the head. "I'm not busy. Shall we go, Mary-chan?"

**Author's Note:** It's short and it's random. Sorry if it isn't good, I just randomly wrote that last night and typed it the next morning. It's my first fanfic and it's a SetoxMary story, so I couldn't be any happier (=w=)b I just love this pair, don't you?

If you're wondering: According to what I've read, Mary likes yaoi and her favorite anime is Kuroshitsuji. The girl with the white roses from the said manga, is named 'Doll' (which is also a favorite character of mine3).

Thanks for reading! :D Comments, Suggestions, Review?


End file.
